


Homecoming

by efoist



Series: The Way Our Horizons Meet [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Cardverse!Hetalia, M/M, Mix with History, Queen of spades - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 結果阿爾弗雷德的確沒能上網，隨心漫想的藉口竟然成真，但他完全沒時間思索自己突然增強的幸運或厄運值，也無法寫下自己莫名陷入的奇異境況。事實上，卻除跟家人通訊之外，亞瑟根本不准他用電話。在別人面前做別的事是相當無禮的，那個擁有舊世紀思想的黑桃國人說，因此阿爾弗雷德乾脆把高科技隨身品擱在住處，菲利西亞諾已經跟他說過亞瑟宛如黑桃國森林郡天氣的 古怪脾氣，他唯有遵從王后殿下的命令。菲利西亞諾，阿爾弗雷德現在才發現，原來這位軟綿綿的大學朋友跟他一樣是王室後代，他也不曉得菲利西亞諾的家族依然在亞利亞城深具聲望，更沒料到他們一直守護著某個黑桃國的鬼魂。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: The Way Our Horizons Meet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816759





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> ．13年黑桃米英再錄本的內容，現在公開全文。  
> ．以發現理查三世骸骨的時事作為故事基礎，再改編入黑桃的架空背景。  
> ．故事背景與其他黑桃作品有連結，但獨立閱讀也沒問題，簡單來說是一個曾經出過很多阿爾弗雷德國王和亞瑟王后的黑桃國

阿爾弗雷德常常覺得全世界都知道黑桃國瓊斯王朝的事。或許因為那短短一百年的時代堪如傳奇：一場擁有詩意名字但事實上只是貴族以叉子相交的內戰、一位離奇生病的國王、乘危搶走他王位卻為王國日後強大種下基礎的弟弟、一場由一顆馬蹄釘奪走叛逆國王性命的戰役，還有他那位同時在紅心國溺水身亡的王后。白頭海鵰王朝殞落數百年後，依然有千百部戲劇或電影延續那盾徽的風采，他老爸也在某部黑白電視劇裡演過小時候的叛逆國王。是的，黑桃國一大票人（尤其是電影編劇、電視節目總監、浪漫小說作家）都清楚阿爾弗雷德曾曾曾曾曾祖父的事蹟，除了他自己。

但你不是那位忤逆國王的後裔嗎，你還跟他同名耶。他的同學總是睜大眼睛，深處夾雜沒惡意的譴責和失望，彷彿期待阿爾弗雷德會吐露某個代代承傳的家族秘密，或是從身後抽出他那位有名祖先的尾指骨頭（怎麼可能，他無奈地想，忤逆國王的屍骨還沒找到呢）。而真相是，阿爾弗雷德並不拘泥過去，即使他的祖先曾經統治大半片西邊大陸，與強戾的梅花國對立抗衡，那還是跟活在民主社會的他沒有關係。歷史從來不是他喜愛的科目，他只是一視同仁罷了。

但為什麼你父母給你取一個惡名昭彰的國王名字，那些同學又會轉身走回來追問，阿爾弗雷德翻翻白眼，只好放下他的物理書本。名叫亨利或伊凡的暴君也很多，但還是有很多父母喜歡兩個名字，而不擔心他們的兒子長大會不停娶了再娶或把梅花國燒成火海。他回答時並沒意味深長的瞄向擋住窗外風景的布拉金斯基，真的沒有。

他不知道爸媽為他和馬修取名字的時候在想什麼，但經過十九年和瓊斯夫婦同一屋簷下的生活，阿爾弗雷德確信他摸透父母的當初動機──因為叫這名的帥哥不少。阿爾弗雷德自行統計過小報和雜誌上跟他同名的電影明星，發現比馬修的還要多些，而他自然沒跟雙生兄弟提到這點。

因此當電視又讀到他的名字時，阿爾弗雷德在早餐和辛苦扭頭過去之間選擇了填飽肚子，讓他轉過頭去的是老爸。瓊斯先生專心地應答電話線的另一頭，目光卻離不開新聞報導。

「誰要我們的血？」他捧著加了蜂蜜和三匙砂糖的玉米片，並納悶在這個手機年代還有誰會打家裡的電話。

「金雀花大學。他們想抽取我的基因樣本，跟可能是阿爾弗雷德國王的骸骨對比一下。」

阿爾弗雷德驚訝得錯過了盛滿玉米片的湯匙。

瓊斯先生瞄他一眼，下巴點向電視：「你沒聽見新聞嗎？他們在方塊國邊境的小鎮停車場下發現了一具骸骨，法醫推斷是一位年輕男性。」

「但為什麼他的骨頭會出現在方塊國？」

「去複習一下歷史，阿爾。知更鳥丘戰役就在黑桃國和方塊國的交界發生。」

當他用手機點開維基百科早已忘掉戰役的名字了，阿爾弗雷德嚼著微脆的蜂蜜玉米片，心不在焉地跳看各台新聞。忤逆國王的骸骨果然成為今早的焦點消息，相信新一波的白頭海鵰王朝熱潮今天正午前就會殺到，而他，大概會因為一個死在停車場的暴君被朋友四方八面的訊息轟炸。

瓊斯太太從廚房喊嚷那部在飯桌上震個不停的手機非常擾人，阿爾弗雷德匆匆喝掉散發玉米味的甜牛奶，把碗拋到洗滌糟後俐落執起電話，跑上樓梯同時他的手指靈巧滑動，不出所料看見二十多條的臉書通知（誰叫他人緣好又交友廣闊呢），阿爾弗雷德直接按下忽略。

幸好明天他便出發到菲利西亞諾在紅心國的家，可以藉詞古老水城沒有網絡不能上線──哪怕他得按捺更新相片的衝動。

結果阿爾弗雷德的確沒能上網，隨心漫想的藉口竟然成真，但他完全沒時間思索自己突然增強的幸運或厄運值，也無法寫下自己莫名陷入的奇異境況。事實上，卻除跟家人通訊之外，亞瑟根本不准他用電話。在別人面前做別的事是相當無禮的，那個擁有舊世紀思想的黑桃國人說，因此阿爾弗雷德乾脆把高科技隨身品擱在住處，菲利西亞諾已經跟他說過亞瑟宛如黑桃國森林郡天氣的 古怪脾氣，他唯有遵從王后殿下的命令。

菲利西亞諾，阿爾弗雷德現在才發現，原來這位軟綿綿的大學朋友跟他一樣是王室後代，他也不曉得菲利西亞諾的家族依然在亞利亞城深具聲望，更沒料到他們一直守護著某個黑桃國的鬼魂。

「但菲利，你連聽到蘋果樹下有毛茸茸的怪獸會吃掉夜歸學生的故事也會發抖耶！」他瞪著眼高聲叫道，其實在掩飾自己比朋友更怕鬼的秘密，他坐上前往紅心國舊首都的飛機時可沒把遇見鬼魂列為想做的事情之一。

「Ve～亞瑟認識我們家好久了。」紅心國人瞇著雙眼，他擁有長長的眼睫毛和精緻的面孔，阿爾弗雷德奇怪自己現在才看出朋友的貴族特徵，大概是錯認成藝術系學生的氣質吧，而且走在波浪包覆的典雅街巷中，菲利西亞諾彷如古人的臉龐更為逼真，也更加虛幻難觸，他笑說的神情在水光和雕石間顯得尤其神祕：「聽說就是他為我和哥哥起名呢，以前還會帶我們去王宮講故事的啊。」

關於名字，菲利西亞諾沒有說錯，亞瑟王后解釋那是亞利亞城的古名化音，那時候紅心國還是一個王國，亞利亞城還是叫做威尼斯。菲利西亞諾亦是他一位紅心國王族的祖先名字，恰好就是招待了他與阿爾弗雷德國王的那一位。

而你的名字是阿爾弗雷德。他曾曾曾曾曾祖父的王后坐在露天咖啡店盯著他，神色冷漠捉摸不透，阿爾弗雷德覺得腹胃一陣翻騰，並暗暗祈望菲利西亞諾沒把他的身世全抖出來。聽說你是白頭海鵰王朝的後裔，好像來自我國王的私生子那系？

菲利西亞諾這個不懂觀形察色的大嘴巴！

你還有一位弟弟？王后又問，渴望在凝固成硬的尷尬中稍微挪動的阿爾弗雷德只好放下咖啡。

哥哥，雙生哥哥，王后殿下。他回答，脊骨僵直得隱隱發痛，原來謁見王族就是這一回事，為什麼他的朋友完全不似他現在那般受難。哪怕已經恭敬回應，王后依然對他挑起顯眼的眉毛，看來還不甚滿意，只是歷史白痴如阿爾弗雷德都知道接下來的最好別說。

他叫馬修。阿爾弗雷德壓低聲音說，但他聽到答案時也想狠狠踢自己一腳，這輩子從未如此氣過父母為兩兄弟取了另一對歷史上非常有名的兄弟名字。

黑桃王后僅僅點頭，咖啡涼掉就不好喝了，說完後王后望向廣場上高聲奔跑的孩子，還給阿爾弗雷德一點呼吸空間。那話聲就像穿越時間的風，悠久遙遠而莫名親切，令阿爾弗雷德記起參觀黑桃國城堡的童年一幕，他浸入回憶默默吮飲卡布奇諾，直到咖啡杯見底才倏然意會，他的確正在傾聽百幾年前的聲音。

阿爾弗雷德成為亞瑟王后最新任的侍從官，每天他坐在岸邊咖啡館為王后讀書，鄰桌遊客總是忍不住投以好奇目光，因為亞瑟只喜歡比他還老的吟遊詩集和童話，例如妖精市集和白龍的故事，並要求阿爾弗雷德用原本的古語朗讀，他則沉入藤椅，雙手交搭眼神深邃專注聆聽，偶爾輕聲糾正阿爾弗雷德的讀音。

他們也隨處散步，亞瑟帶他到大教堂指出哪塊金磚被紅心國王的拳頭分成兩半、哪幅牆畫曾被黑桃國王多塗一筆（藝術鑑定家以為那原本就在畫上）、菲利西亞諾的祖先不小心把自己反鎖在哪間銀器室。他們去無人發現的小巷看雕工華麗的時鐘，從秘密門口走入百多年來毫無變遷的船廠和玻璃工場，黃昏時登上俯瞰整個閃爍水城的鐘樓。王后會告訴他哪間軟雪糕店最好吃，哪間餐館最應該過門不入，哪間紙藝品店的作品最值得收藏。

和亞瑟一起的時間飛快轉逝，前一分他才唸完沉睡王子的最後一句，現頃就在震響古城心跳的五個重鐘下，後一秒他踏進菲利西亞諾的家，而王后在他身後走向摻伴運河浪音的夜色，阿爾弗雷德回頭望著亞瑟的深藍大衣緩緩沒入深沉寂黑，遠處的昏濛街燈並沒照映王后走過的身影，就在每天的這個時刻，阿爾弗雷德才會想起對方是溺死的鬼魂。

「亞瑟喜歡你呢。」菲利西亞諾拿著咖啡壺，為路德維希倒滿熱騰騰的一杯時說：「他從來不跟外人來往，也不隨便帶人去玩，路德來的時候都沒有喔。」

阿爾弗雷德在白麵包塗上厚厚一層的手製草莓果醬，故意不看互相依靠纏綿的兩人，菲利西亞諾看來不懂孤僻王后的用意：「我不過是任勞任怨的卑微僕人，王后殿下要去哪我就得到去哪。」

況且，亞瑟是透過他思念另一個人吧。阿爾弗雷德沒有說出口，彷彿只要悶在胸裡那些刺痛感受便不會成真。這實在太蠢了，阿爾弗雷德咬下果醬吐司，碰到曾曾曾曾曾祖父畢生摯愛的幽靈就夠驚魂，他可沒打算一併跳入瓊斯王朝的九點電視劇裡。

但是他似乎對已死的王后輕輕心動了，老天救命。

阿爾弗雷德回想他被猛然拋進高速旋轉洗衣機的那天，亞瑟帶他參觀紅心王國的王宮就像歸家一樣，沉靜聲線在雪白石柱和碎石地板穿梭流淌，黃金天花牆和桃木長廳閃閃發亮，阿爾弗雷德跟在後頭，望見亞瑟每觸摸一件東西就喚起遺忘的時間，巨大地球儀在眩目陽光下轉動，陳舊灰暗的掛毯回復瑰麗鮮彩，王后的手使凝結的時光甦醒於最盛艷的夏日。

他聽菲利西亞諾說過一個傳說，亞利亞城是水神威尼斯埋下心臟的地方，因此這裡的運河和海浪擁有永恆不衰的魔力，可以留住一切繁華美麗。亞利亞人深信這就是水城能避過戰爭禍火的原因。我的爺爺認為呢，菲利西亞諾細柔的說話化成耳語，也是這一份力量把亞瑟留在這裡，因為他來自紅心國的強盛時代，亞利亞城不願放開握有那段繁喧記憶的黑桃王后。

「怎麼可以這樣霸道？」阿爾弗雷德非常不以為然，他討厭所有不公的事情，即使對象是超自然的力量。「聽起來就像為了自己外表好看囚禁一個可憐的靈魂。」

「事實上，亞利亞城擁有黑桃王后的全部，亞瑟王后的骸骨還在運河底。」路德維希對驚訝的阿爾弗雷德頷首，他也顯然不認同這種做法──來自現實層面的。「亞利亞的市政府依然未將亞瑟王后打撈和下葬，他們推說不知道當年王后在哪裡遇溺。菲利認為他們相信那個傳說，我倒覺得是他們懶罷了，事情就這樣持續膠著。」

菲利西亞諾坐在一旁撫著白貓，語氣溫軟但眼睛真摯逼人：「亞利亞城和市政府的先生們的確不對，但是，亞瑟自己說過不想離開啊，所以，威尼斯的水流也是在回應亞瑟的願望吧。」

為什麼呢？看著亞瑟佇足窗前望向恬藍海洋的身姿他驟然懂了。阿爾弗雷德記得忤逆國王和他王后的愛情故事；梅花和方塊兩國趁著兩人受邀到紅心國時侵略黑桃國，阿爾弗雷德國王獨自返國領兵作戰，離別之際他在黎明的岸邊跟王后許下歸來的承諾。他並沒回來，亞瑟王后甚至等不到知更鳥丘戰役的消息捎來。

又或者亞瑟依然在等待呢？被水流保護的紅心國王宮數百年來未曾變更，彷彿有誰隨時會攀上白階梯由昔日穿門進來，說不定王后一直安慰自己下一個就是那個人了。阿爾弗雷德的心悸動得幾乎疼痛，他對亞瑟充滿憐惜的感情。目光遠茫的黑桃王后從不提及思念的半個字，但他那顆早已停止的心想必仍在祈望。

亞瑟和他無可避免地聊到阿爾弗雷德國王，畢竟那是他和這位幾百年前的鬼魂的交接點。他們坐貢多拉船划過嘆息橋，王后說著嘆息和愛情之吻的傳說，阿爾弗雷德仰視白色的窄長拱橋，納悶為何死囚犯可以用這麼漂亮的橋，亞瑟回答裡面陰暗殘舊，和外表截然相反。

所以你沒有走過？事後阿爾弗雷德認為自己罕有地問了個蠢問題，但他也慶幸自己問了這個好的開場問題。

「我有屬於自己的一座嘆息橋。」亞瑟垂著眼簾，轉頭追逐無邊摺皺的銀色波浪。

黎明的岸邊木橋。阿爾弗雷德想，同時確定今次閉緊嘴巴，王宮之行後他發現自己對亞瑟的態度軟化成了一塊海綿蛋糕，只想用指尖的力度觸碰他並捧起他。意外地，亞瑟似乎也換下冷淡神色，回望他時第一次露出溫暖的淺笑。

「你看來有些苦惱，而且煩了好幾天。」亞瑟以說故事的聲線關心他，令阿爾弗雷德的心跳漏跳三拍：「我猜是有關阿爾弗雷德國王的事，你有什麼想問我嗎？」

而你煩惱了幾百年。他輕柔無比地想道，然後把話語收入心房的密碼保險箱。這是他準備帶進墳墓的秘密，即使哪天變成鬼也絕不會跟他的曾曾曾曾曾祖父透露半個音節。

於是阿爾弗雷德抓了抓頭髮：「嗯……你講那些塗污和藏起紅心國王帽子的趣事，聽起來跟歷史談的他很不同。」這不算謊話，年輕有為的大學生除卻陷入無藥可救的暗戀，還有其他事情盤據腦海。

亞瑟饒有興味地笑說：「歷史人物原來依然是凡人，感到很意外吧？」

「以前我不會管這些事。」一切都因你而改變的，他悄悄對自己說：「他一直被描繪成篡位的壞蛋，所以我拼命想和他擺脫掉關係。現在卻有點迷惑，忤逆國王真的是壞人嗎，到底他是個怎樣的人？」其實只是認為你應該擁有最好的，才能配襯得起你付出的愛。阿爾弗雷德看進王后的翠綠眼睛，國王注視著如此澄澈懾人的雙眼時會想到什麼呢，他覺得他願意為那瞳眸的笑意做任何事。

亞瑟平靜回望他，浮現歷經百年的深遠神情：「人們喜歡單純的善和惡，因為把一個人看成邪惡的暴君，忽略他同樣擁有愛人關懷人的一面會讓人好過許多。只是世上從沒有像嘆息橋那般黑白分明的人，我們的靈魂都是摻混光暗的灰色，分別在於淺深的程度。」

但阿爾弗雷德只看見王后在光浪燦流中閃爍的身影。

「你……不像在為他說話。」

王后朝他眨眼，融化於舌尖的語調溫柔得使阿爾弗雷德快要妒忌他的祖先。他是我的愛，我到死後都會捍衛他。然而他同時是位國王，我不會忘記這點。

「他做了當時他能做和該做的事，保護自己的國家和家族。真相是，很多人都應該為那個局面負上責任，而把錯全歸咎一人太容易了。」

阿爾弗雷德細嚼這番話，思索一會：「你生氣嗎？」

「以前會，不過既然我已經死了，就不必在乎活人的看法。一個鬼魂只能擔負那麼一點的重量。」王后向船夫打了手勢，輕漫飄搖的白船便往岸邊停靠。「誰知道，說不定將來會有人替我的國王說話。時間的女兒尚未到臨。」

阿爾弗雷德急忙起身，一腳踏上岸站一腳穩住貢多拉（船夫在後面放肆偷笑），伸手扶著亞瑟跨過運河和木橋的狹隙。

「即是真相。」王后接過他的手優雅步前，幽幽解開阿爾弗雷德的疑惑。

回家前一晚，阿爾弗雷德給亞瑟買了花，王后看到他滿臉通紅又彆扭的模樣便善良地收下，卻也壞心地噗哧笑出聲。我只是想表示感謝，他有點氣惱的瞄著掩嘴嘻笑不停的亞瑟，同時被對方難得展露的淘氣一面迷住。

好啦好啦，王后拍拍他越漸僵硬的肩，別一副緊張得半死的樣子，我早就失去下令把你吊死的權力。不過將來要送花給女孩子，我摯誠的建議藍薔薇，雖然大戰後很少見到了。他把手穿過阿爾弗雷德的手臂挽緊，逆流穿過湧往廣場的人群，今晚是一年一度的煙火夜，阿爾弗雷德想起菲利西亞諾為他們預留了王宮露台的位置，但王后殿下說，我在那裡看過幾百次，已經看得膩了。於是他順從的踏隨，默默留意石路上貼成一致的腳步。

亞瑟帶他來到運河畔的圓頂教堂，廣場的氣球和王宮的宴會瞬即被拋諸腦後，阿爾弗雷德屏住呼吸，再緩緩吐出嘆息，夜藍色運河盪著數百隻燈籠，猶如水天融合後散落的星星。這裡可以聽見廣場的雀躍喧鬧，船上的結他聲和香檳杯的敲碰聲，隔著恬靜水流化為浪漫窸窣，王宮在岸前佇立，燈火像淌動的黃金傾瀉窗外。阿爾弗雷德從沒看過比得上這刻在窄斜階梯望見的畫幕。

「就像回到數百年前的威尼斯。」

王后彷彿吐出心滿意足的一口薄息，這是我生前最後見到的景色，他接著說，我就在這所教堂前面遇溺。

阿爾弗雷德轉過頭，他們像孩子依偎坐在石梯間，亞瑟把鳶尾花放在膝上。

「我每天都來這裡祈禱，向神請求，不論我的阿爾弗雷德出了什麼事，都讓我立刻知道。」黑桃王后淺笑，背著燈影的蒼白臉容變得朦朧似幻：「我猜結果無法更清楚了。」

「你知道他死了。」阿爾弗雷德最後說。

「當然，他並非不老不死。」

「那為什麼還留在這裡？」

「因為他答應過會回來。」

「但他死了。」

「我也是。」

「為什麼不去找他？」

「你們不是也找不到他嗎？如果他在我離開後回來怎麼辦？」

「他沒有回來。」

「而我還在等。」

「你可以回黑桃國。」

「為什麼，那不是我的家。」

「亞利亞城也不是你的家。」

「這裡是我和他最後一起的地方，是我僅留的家的餘影。」

阿爾弗雷德沉默，對岸廣場的歡喧笑嚷越漸熱烈，他的心卻越漸平靜。是時候了，他對自己細聲說，感覺到自己緩慢地放開手心緊握的東西。

「他們找到他了。」他說，只管注視水中的月亮：「他們在方塊國鄉下某個停車場挖出他的骸骨，我爸做了基因對比，結果很快便會出來。但研究人員跟他說，幾乎可以確定那就是白頭海鵰王朝的末代國王。」

亞瑟面不改容，就像阿爾弗雷德初見他的時候一樣遙遠漠然：「找到他的這種話，我已經聽過百多次。」

紫紅金綠的煙火在他們頭頂驟然綻放，驚呼聲劃開河浪。

「如果真的是他呢？」

「我就可以回家了。」

半空的火光變幻不斷，這次他看到王后眼底裡的笑。他的心和眼眸激盪作痛，宛如花火爆開成碎，卻也為沒說出口的愛留下最燦爛的光屑。

第二天黎明前他特地跑一趟清晨市場，好不容易終於在一位老婦人的花攤找到沾滴露珠的藍薔薇。阿爾弗雷德沿著透沁夏涼的河畔走向圓頂教堂，有人已經在那裡等候，還帶了他的行李箱。

「亞瑟說，他不跟你告別了。」菲利西亞諾朝氣勃勃地跑到阿爾弗雷德面前，手中拿住早餐紙袋，路德維希在後面慢慢走來時喊著小心，並捧來一杯卡布奇諾。「他不喜歡跟阿爾弗雷德道別兩次。」

阿爾弗雷德朝他和路德維希咧嘴而笑，兩人沒問他昨夜沒在王宮露台看煙花的原因，他只希望他們不會看出他鏡片後的些許落寞。別讓人發覺你失戀，他猜那位王后會這樣說，但他認為不應該隱藏戀愛過的痕跡，因為那正代表他學會了去愛。阿爾弗雷德覺得自己經過這次旅行又長大了一點，或許是愛令人成長。

「我想，我們很快便會見面了。」他低頭對藍薔薇說。

他把藍薔薇撒落運河，他兩位朋友在旁默默看著，十指緊扣。阿爾弗雷德突然記起亞瑟跟他說過紅心國王和那位同樣叫菲利西亞諾的王族的故事，他由衷希望繼承他們名字的兩人有個幸福的結局。

那黑桃王后會有個快樂的結局嗎。菲利西亞諾拍拍他的肩膀，把紙袋遞給他時露出開朗笑容。昨晚我跟路德談到亞瑟被留在亞利亞城的原因，為什麼紅心王國有這麼多人，卻只有黑桃王后的鬼魂繼續存在呢。菲利西亞諾的聲音變得透明輕盈，和寧謐浪聲融成為一，彷彿話語溢滿了水城珍而重之的秘密。我猜，可能是亞瑟擁有無人能及的強大思念，而威尼斯的水流感受到後，包覆著他的靈魂讓王后留了下來。水流都希望他可以和阿爾弗雷德國王重逢呢。

阿爾弗雷德接過路德維希手中的咖啡糖，吮下一口甜泡沫後覺得他喜歡這個點子，不過他會在後面加筆：經過幾百年的等待，國王的後裔為王后捎來消息，他們找到國王的所在，現在王后終於可以如願回家。

基因報告和他同時抵家，只是郵差比他稍早兩分鐘，因此當他拖著沉重行李箱按鈴時沒人應門。阿爾弗雷德咕噥抱怨跨進房子，看到瓊斯太太挨著讀信的瓊斯先生，老爸抬頭，竟然眼眶泛淚，幾乎嚇死了剛歸家的兒子。

新聞很快便報導基因對比的結果，那具從停車場挖出的骸骨確實屬於阿爾弗雷德國王。金雀花大學的高效率成功給稍稍退溫的瓊斯王朝熱潮又煽動一把，各個電視台相繼撥出關於這位國王的特備節目，只是阿爾弗雷德失望地發現，那些記錄片提及亞瑟王后的篇幅少得可憐，而且錯誤的地方多得礙眼。

其中幾部紀錄片採取為忤逆國王翻案的角度，阿爾弗雷德知道他老爸因此買下全新的數碼錄影機。因為他一直相信阿爾弗雷德國王並非篡位者，瓊斯太太跟兩兄弟說，他相信他不會為了王位傷害自己的雙生哥哥，而阿爾弗雷德國王總有一天會洗脫污名，這是我們為你們取這兩個名字的原因，這兩個名字放在一起不代表不祥。

阿爾弗雷德終於鼓起勇氣打開臉書，訊息爆滿的數量足以把他從電腦椅壓下來，基爾伯特戲稱發現國王骸骨的地方應該封給阿爾弗雷德，其他人紛紛和應，叫他停車場的阿爾弗雷德（Alfred of car park）。法蘭西斯轉載的文章差點讓他噴出口中的巧克力，金雀花大學利用國王頭骨重塑了國王的模擬面貌，他和他曾曾曾曾曾祖父的樣子相似度達到心寒的百分之九十五，無視下面起鬨的留言，阿爾弗雷德恍惚呢喃，這就是原因……

菲利西亞諾也傳來短訊，未知道是阿爾弗雷德國王的新聞提醒他們運河底還躺著一位尊貴的黑桃王后，抑或菲利西亞諾的祖父從中干涉，亞利亞的市政府最後同意打撈亞瑟的骸骨，白頭海鵰王朝的末代王后將由兩國安排運送歸國，和阿爾弗雷德國王一起合葬在王室墓園。一個苦苦守候幾百年的誓諾終於兌現。

阿爾弗雷德微笑，現在故事只餘下一句便會完滿，阿爾弗雷德國王和亞瑟王后共眠的石棺上總有盛放的藍薔薇。他已經決定要放下第一束花。

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 馬蹄釘：歐美流傳的一首韻文內容，述說英格蘭理查三世的死和他王朝的覆亡，如何跟一隻少了釘子的馬蹄鐵有關。馬蹄鐵的引用相信源自莎劇《理查三世》中，理查在博斯沃戰役墮馬時的著名台詞（「馬！一匹馬！我的國家傾覆就因為這一匹馬！」）。韻文中譯為：「失了一顆鐵釘，丟了一隻馬蹄鐵；丟了一隻馬蹄鐵，折了一匹戰馬；折了一匹戰馬，損了一位國王；損了一位國王，輸了一場戰爭；輸了一場戰爭，亡了一個國家。」  
> (2) 時間的女兒：出自英格蘭哲學家Sir Francis Bacon的名言“Truth is the daughter of time, not of authority.”（「真相是時間的女兒，而非權威的。」），Josephine Tey為理查三世翻案的著名小說《時間的女兒》便以此名言為書名及引言。


End file.
